


blood song

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: his fingers curl around hers, pull her in





	blood song

it’s a song, he tells her 

poetic, she answers, and slips her hand into his

his fingers curl around hers, pull her in

the change in his features is subtle and most would not mark it, but she traces the evidence with her fingertips, over his lips, over his ears,

she smiles

if it’s a song, she asks, can you show me how you would dance to it

you know how, he answers

this is neither the first time

nor the last

and as she bends and they sway, pressed together,

she gives

and he receives

and she hears the song of her blood as well as he does

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving this here so it won't be lost at Tumblr. Inspired by this art: [白衣の吸血鬼](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=39059793) by [羽峰 玲](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=987161).


End file.
